


Snuggle-Poems about the Ninja getting cuddly for Valentine's Day (part 2)

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Series: Ninjago Holiday Stories for 2020 [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole/Emily (OC), Do not have to read to get the full message of Snuggle, Happy Valentine's Day Ninjago, Jaya, Kai and Aivary are still dealing with emotions, Kai/Aivary (OC), Multi, Only one OC/Canon character is a relationship, Part 2 of Snuggle, Pixane, Poetry, Read chapters not labeled OCs present, Sibling Fluff, Takes place in seasons 1-11, This has OC's in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: Here's the second part to my two-parter Snuggle poems for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Cole/OC, Kai/OC, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Holiday Stories for 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Koala Kuddles

**Author's Note:**

> These short ones will deal with Canon/OC relationships, along with a couple non-OC focused ones. Please read those if you do not like Canon/OC relationships. 
> 
> Be kind in the comments and please use these titles of my poems to create your own stories for Valentine's Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole’s just a big Koala bear when he snuggles and his girlfriend loves him for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my favorite, personal, Canon/OC pairing! I just love how I've written Emily to be a good match for Cole. Even if it's in poetry form for now. 
> 
> Please be kind and if OC-centric stories, especially with Canon characters, are not to your liking then there will be a few chapters in this section that do not deal in that. Also I still have part 1 for you to read which has no OCs present. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**February 10 th(** _Cole and Emily_ **)**

It was late at night

Everyone was snuggled in the game room

On the couch, the chairs, the floor

Anyplace at all, so long as there was space to share

Kai and Aivary slept on the couch

A few inches apart, though the tips of their hands nearly touched

Zane and Pixal took up a chair

Pixal’s head against Zane’s neck

Zane’s hand resting on her hair

Nya and Jay were snuggled up tight

The way those two had curled around each other,

They’d be sore come morning’s light

Lloyd was wrapped in a thick blanket in the second recliner

Cuddled up so sweetly

He looked almost 5 years younger

Last but not least were Cole and Emily

Her head pressed to his chest

Himself wrapped around her

As he knew nights made her extra chilly

Emily felt Cole’s arms hold her steady

She giggled at her boyfriend

Who was like a big teddy

Or, maybe not that kind of bear

Instead a Koala was more his type, she could swear

It was so funny and cute how his body clung to her

It got even cuter when she almost heard him purr

Koala Bear, that was a cute pet name for him

As she said it in her head, she could not help but grin

But she’d keep it under lock and key

For she loved her boyfriend too much

To call him something he might see as silly

As she snuggled against her Koala Cole

With a sleepy smile growing wide

She heard him whisper in her ear

_“I love you Emily”_

She wouldn’t cry, at least she’d try

Nuzzling her cheek against his own

She repeated the phrase

_“I love you too Cole”_

And settled into his hold, as sturdy as stone

Cole’s Koala Bear-like grip did not falter

Instead he snuggled up more

Hoping this night lasted just a bit longer


	2. Fire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai starts a fire on a full moon night. Both in a firepit and in someone’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second OC/Canon pairing, Kai and Aivary Harvar Master of Flight. Sorry Kailor fans but you always have the option to skip this chapter. But I loved writing this one so I hope you'll read it for the entertaining poem and not so much the context. 
> 
> Enjoy and be kind in the comments please. 
> 
> Also if you want to know a bit more about Aivary then please check out my Gotta Love Mistletoe story where I have a quick page explaining things on my OCs. This is only to tide people over until I can write up her full story arc.

**February 11 th(** _Kai and Aivary_ **)**

Kai started a fire, just us two

Its embers licked towards the sky, now dark blue

Though with a full moon high above

The fire was merely for warmth, kind of

_“There, now the others can find us when they come back”_

Kai sat down as I pulled out my pack

I dug around for anything edible

Grasping at an apple and checking for spots

I showed it to Kai, who deemed it acceptable

Taking my Swiss army knife from my jeans

I delicately sliced the fruit and Kai watched the scene

My hand never touched the blade

_“Wow, you’re just as skilled as me with a knife Aivary”_

Kai’s simple comment cause my face to turn a brilliant shade

Before he could question

My brand-new complexion

I placed the apple half in his palm

He grinned at me and I swear I would need lip balm

My mouth had run dryer than the Sea of Sand

All because he looked at me

This amazing, fiery man

Yes I’m crushing hard on the Fire Ninja now

And I don’t know how

Is it his flames themselves that make my heart beat twice

Or that little nick in his eyebrow

Which kinda looks nice

I’m overthinking this

It’s nothing but a crush

Then I turn to see the apple juice running down his chin

And my face goes even more flush

I swear I’m as bright as the fire Kai lit

_Hope Jay doesn’t pop up or I’ll never hear the end of it_

_“Man, you’d think it wouldn’t be this hard to catch us dinner”_

Kai huffed

Wiping the remainder of the apple juice with his ninja suit cuff

_“I’m sure they’re on their way back as we speak”_

Just then there’s something behind me, as I hear a branch creak

My wings tense up at the possible danger Kai and I will face

Instead out pop the remaining ninja

Looking ragged, as if they’ve run a long race

_“Great you guys are here, I’m starving!”_

Kai cajoled

Assisting his pals while they gathered around the fire

To stem off the cold

_“We would have been back sooner, but Cole fell in the stream”_

_“Hey it was your job to hold the net!”_ Shouted the Earth teen

Kai handed a few fish to me, listening to his teammates

I stuck wooden skewers through their motionless bellies

_“I hope these cook fast; my stomach can’t wait!”_

Lloyd’s reaction made us all bust a gut-wrenching laugh

Jay and Cole stopped arguing enough

As they skewered the final half

When that was done, Kai turned up the heat

Cooking the fish to prime consumption

As all eight stomachs growled with gumption

When the fish were cooked, we feasted mighty quick

Then we each tossed the bones, doing cool trick flicks

We lounged about, enjoying the peace and silence

Moments like these had become timeless

Cole and Emily were practically pressed at the hip

Jay and Nya were already snuggling

When they did that, I saw Kai’s left eye tick

To keep his mind away from his best friend and sis

I began pointing to constellations

While gently touching him with my swan wingtip

It wasn’t directly snuggling like I felt I wanted

For now I liked being this close together

Then Kai brushed the largest feather

My insides joyfully, twisted and knotted

The hours ticked by

Soon followed by yawning outcries

First Jay then Lloyd

Nya and Emily followed suit

Cole snuggled close to his girl

All looking so fricken cute

Kai remained awake, stoking the fire

And while it burned brighter

His face shining in the light

Right then I knew

He was my Fire

To guide me through each Night


	3. C'mon, One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay wants one more snuggle from Nya, just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope a lot of couples can relate out there to these two, whether in the art of snuggling so much, or just how Jay and Nya's dynamic in general is. 
> 
> Enjoy this shorter poem!

**February 12 th(** _Jaya_ **)**

_“C’mon Nya just one more please?”_

I try pleading

Puppy eyes filled with feeling

_“Jaaaay, we just did two seconds ago.”_

Nya huffing and rolling her eyes

But even she couldn’t deny

I hold my arms wide

She cannot back out now

No matter if she tries

_“Awww, come ’ere Lightning Bug!”_

Nya tugs me to her chest

I can’t help but cuddle

_“Yeah, snuggling with you is the best.”_

We smile to the other

_“I love you Jay”_

_“I love you Nya, my sweet Manta Ray”_


	4. I Snuggle You When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja all read off short poems about what makes them snuggle up to their teammates/siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While these poems can be taken in any way to you the reader I want to stress, especially with Lloyd, that these are meant to be platonic sibling feelings and nothing of a real relationship. The only ones that are meant to be a relationship based one are Jay and Nya's and Zane and Pixal's.
> 
> Also I did not write one for Pixal because she doesn't get a lot of chances in interact with the others, at least not that they've shown. Hopefully we will see her and Nya being total sisters, her helping Jay with inventions, playing against Kai in some video game (like that gif that came out last year), maybe helping Cole not cook something that belongs in The Cursed Realm, and being another voice of reason and sibling to Lloyd. 
> 
> Please enjoy! This will be the last poem in this Valentine's Day series to not have OC's in it.

**February 13 th (** _All six Ninja plus Pixal(but only for Zane)_ **)**

**Kai to Nya**

I snuggle you when,

Those long nights fill me with dread again

Keeping you close to my side

Makes me feel safe

And I can let go of my pride

**Kai to Jay**

I snuggle you when,

We’re rapidly gaming

Though you win almost every match

You’re my brother closest in age

And I’m not really complaining

Except making my hair get all sparky does send me into an outrage

**Kai to Cole**

I snuggle you when,

I need the comfort an older brother can bring

Though you’re still not much older

It lessens the sting

**Kai to Zane**

I snuggle you when,

My own fire becomes too much to bear

You keep me cool when I get out of control

Except when you were not there

But you are here now to stay

Please don’t leave us Zane

Without you, we all lose our way

**Kai to Lloyd**

I snuggle you when,

I see that fear in your eyes

The pressure of destiny’s prize

Ultimate power

A cool color to wear

But you’re my little bro

Who needs all the love I can share

**Jay to Nya**

I snuggle you when,

Every chance we get

After a mission

Before a new threat

With you in my arms

I know nothing can bring me harm

**Jay to Kai**

I snuggle you when,

You were finally okay with me dating Nya

You give me comfort in that big brother style

I may have been an only child before meeting you

But now I’ve got the warmest friend to cuddle up to

**Jay to Cole**

I snuggle you when,

We’re laughing over a joke I told

Or even your bad cooking, if I’m feeling bold

We hug and hang about whenever we get the chance

We even snuggled after I saw you collapse

After a dance

**Jay to Lloyd**

I snuggle you when,

I remember how bad those bullies had been

Telling you stories of my own trauma

To help ease your pain and some of the drama

That being the green ninja constantly deals you

But I’ll always be around to zap anyone

Then snuggle you too

**Jay to Zane**

I snuggle you when,

We got you back the first time so long ago

I missed your presence

Especially when I did that horrible show

I don’t mind your titanium form

Because underneath that armor

You’re still the same brother

I would take anywhere, even in an electrical storm

**Cole to Kai**

I snuggle you when,

I feel my big brother senses flare up

Normally it’s when you’ve had a burnup

Making yourself train beyond the push

Then you crumble to the ground like a pile of mush

I’m there to pick you up and hold you just right

Cause that’s what big brothers are for

Through a tough day

And sleepless night

**Cole to Nya**

I snuggle you when,

You need a stronger shoulder to cry to

I’ve seen that side of you

And, like Jay, I want you to know

You can show weakness to any of us

Because when you do, we’ll all hold you close

**Cole to Jay**

I snuggle you when,

I want my best friend by my side

Joking and arguing

It’s a rollercoaster ride

But hey, what are little brothers for

So I’ll snuggle you

Even when you start being a bore

**Cole to Zane**

I’ll snuggle you when,

I need my fellow serious brother

After a harsh day from the fights

Keeping me cool

And telling me it’s alright

To not always be the rock that keeps us together

Because even rocks break down finally, under enough pressure

**Cole to Lloyd**

I’ll snuggle you when,

All the others are busy

And you need someone to keep you stable

When all this hard works makes you dizzy

So, I’ll always be there for you to lean on

Especially when you start to yawn

**Zane to Kai**

I snuggle you when,

I’m feeling too chilled in my circuits

You never complain as I cuddle up

Which I am deeply grateful for

**Zane to Jay**

I snuggle you when,

I need to recharge myself

Not through your lightning

But your laughter and cheering

Those things about you make everything feel good inside

**Zane to Pixal**

I snuggle you when,

I see you every day

A quick hug

Or one long overdue

After you’ve been far away

Keeping you near is what helps

Cuddled up so warmly

Even though my skin is cold, normally

**Zane to Nya**

I cuddle you when,

You need someone to cuddle

After a successful invention

Or when your mind is all muddled

I love having a sister

No one is better than you

Thank you, Nya, for always helping me

In everything you do

**Zane to Cole**

I snuggle you when,

I fear you’re going to break

First as a leader

Then when everything was at stake

You need a brother, a friend to hold onto

I’ll be that one to help carry you

**Zane to Lloyd**

I snuggle you when,

Every time I see your face

From when we first met

To right now, our team’s ace

I’m your big brother

Or ‘Team Mom’ as you sometimes say

That never bothers me

Since I feel the same way

**Nya to Kai**

I snuggle you when,

The memories return

I watch the blacksmith’s shop fires burn

You were there for me

And I for you too

Thanks for being my brother Kai

You give the best snuggles in my eyes

**Nya to Jay**

I snuggle you when,

I want to hold you to me

Feel your heartbeat

As you are my key

That unlocked my heart, that once kept me so shy

I couldn’t ask for a better guy

**Nya to Lloyd**

I snuggle you when,

No not just when

Always

Because I love you little bro

You’re a shining beacon for us all

You deserve the world ten times over

And I’ll be there to make sure you have lots of snuggles

Forever

**Nya to Cole**

I snuggle you when,

Kai and Jay are too far

Your strength gives me strength

Even if we’re apart

Cole you may be serious

At times way too much

But sometimes all I need

Is your comforting touch

**Nya to Zane**

I snuggle you when,

You need it the most

Because I see it in your eyes

Like you have seen too many ghosts

You need comfort just like everyone else

So, I’ll give you the best hugs in Ninjago

Cause I know you do the same for me

**Lloyd to Kai**

I snuggle you when,

I want my favorite older brother

Who makes me feel like I can be myself

You may have once saw me as a brat

Then the fabled Ninja in Green

But you still hold me, snuggle me in your warm embrace

And all I feel is safe and sound, from the monsters I face

**Lloyd to Zane**

I snuggle you when,

I see you cooking away

Or cleaning or training

Just to make your day

I never feel cold when I give you a snuggle

You may be cool headed

But your heart makes you warm to cuddle

**Lloyd to Jay**

I snuggle you when,

We play videogames past dark

And I’m yawning and stretching

As the game reaches its last arc

I also like being snuggled to your side

As you ramble on about life

It’s funny to hear you say such deep things

Because as you talk about them you never stop grinning

**Lloyd to Cole**

I snuggle you when,

I need the strength to keep fighting

Or just to feel your strength radiating

You keep me from slipping down those muddy slopes

With your comforting grip

Hands stronger than any rope

You let me sleep on you the most out of all our siblings

While you eat cake or watching Jay and Kai arguing

**Lloyd to Nya**

I snuggle you when,

I need my sister’s warmth

You may be the water ninja now

But you’ve always had a warmth about you somehow

Maybe it’s just something all girls and women have

A mother’s warmth, even if you’re not ready for that

Thank you, sis, for snuggling me so much


	5. We're a Family That Snuggles, End of Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Ninja, plus Pixal, Aivary, Emily, Marcus, and Nate, all give their love to everybody on this Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day you guys! I actually really liked writing these and I might do more for the other upcoming holidays, though not all poems and probably not so many. 
> 
> Until then I hope you enjoy this last poem with our favorite Ninja team, Samurai Android, and a few OCs who want to show their love as well.
> 
> See you next story!

**February 14 th(** _All the Ninja, Pixal, Emily, Aivary, Marcus, and Nate_ **)**

Lloyd-It’s Valentine’s Day, a day we spread our love

Nya-Though it should be every day we do this, just because

Kai-But hey, this day isn’t just flowers and candy

Jay-Or gifts that are bought

Zane-It is a day that everything comes, directly from the heart

Cole-And a gift worth more than any paper card

Emily-Is snuggling up to family and friends

Aivary-What better way to show them you care

Marcus-Give’em a big hug that holds them tight

Nate-With no concern for their current height

Jay-Big or small

Nya-Young or old

Pixal-Every living human, creature, and even android

Zane-Wants somebody to hold

Cole-To give them comfort

Emily-To give them protection

Aivary-Never turning away

Kai-From any type of affection

Pixal-A snuggle means more when it comes from a friend

Marcus-Or a sibling who will by your side

Nate-Family too, till the very end of time

Lloyd-So to all relationships on this special day

All-Happy Valentine’s Day from your Ninja, Elemental Master, and Ninja in training! Ninja-Go be everybody’s Valentine!


End file.
